New Year Frerard
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: Its New Years Eve and My Chemical Romance and a few others are having a party. What could happen with the special times? Frerard Mikey/Alicia. -ONESHOT-


**A/N: Thanks to KillJoyCanning for pointing out some mistakes, they have been fixed :) I don't tend to go over my work so if there are mistakes it because I'm lazy and can't be bothered to go over it for mistakes xD  
>DMD<strong>

I sighed as I stood up and moved away from the rest of the guys, it was new years eve and we were having a party. The time was 10:37 and I was starting to feel sick. I looked at the guys, Gerard, with his bright red hair, was grinning and telling something to Ray. He had hardly touched a drink all night. Glancing at Mikey, his blonde hair pushed back in its normal style, he was sipping from an WKD bottle, a small one, he hardly ever went all out with drinking cause he watches Gerard to make sure he doesn't drink to much, he was also talking to Alicia.

I sat down in a chair, that was against a wall, and leaned against the wall. I thought back over the last month and felt my heart lurch in betrayal. Jamia had left me after she had a blood test for my- no... her girls. Frowning I tried thinking of a time when she could have... She could have cheated on me. That right, Jamia Ie- Nestor cheated on me, Frank Iero. I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked up. It was Gerard, I smiled, "I'm okay" I paused, "Trust me" I grinned. He grinned, "I don't believe you" This was the thing I like about Gerard, he can tell when you upset and tries to cheer you up.

I sighed, for the thousandth time that evening, and let my smile drop. "Sorry Gee, I didn't mean to ruin New Years Eve. I... I was just thinking about.." I trailed off, "Jamia?" he suggested. I nodded, he wrapped his arms around me. I leant into his embrace. Secretly, I had always loved Gerard, but never told him because he had LynZ... Had, not now. That hurt me even more, because... LynZ and Jamia... Actually... They had a relationship, Gerard and Me were stepping stones for them. It was months ago that we found out about LynZ but we never knew who... Until I came home and saw Jamia kissing LynZ. I shook my head to rid myself of them thoughts.

I pulled away from Gerard, "I'm fine" I said simply, "I'm fine" I repeated. He rested his hands on my shoulders, "Your not, do you want to go lay down?" He asked, I shook my head, "I don't want to ruin New Years" I said. He hugged me again, holding me tight, I shivered, I had to get away, I don't deserve him. "A-Actually..." I whispered, "I will go lay down" I said trying to pull away from him, he kissed my cheek and let me go. I froze, Did... Did Gerard just kiss me? I shook my head putting it down to the alcohol in his system.

I stood up and headed towards the guest room which had become my room slightly. I pushed the door open and sat down on the bed. I groaned, I couldn't take it much longer... I had to tell him soon. I liked... no... I loved him, I had to tell him. I glanced at the clock and saw it was half past eleven, wait... Half past Eleven! I stood and walked out of the room, back to the party.

I walked into the room and I felt someone hug me from behind, I saw some red hair and guessed it was Gerard, "Gee?" I asked, "You okay?" I felt the weight come off me and I was turned around, he looked to serious. "Come with me" he said, I nodded dumbly and followed him to his room.

He opened the door and dragged me into the room, I was still following him. He let go on my hand and sat down on the bed. I sat down next to him, "Whatls up Gerard?" I asked, he sighed, "Frank, Y'know about LynZ and Jamia?" I nodded, dulled pain stabbing my heart, I guess having Gerard here helped me get over it a little bit, "Well..." he trailed off, turning to look at me. I gulped, his hazel eyes were shining in an emotion I couldn't describe. "G-Gee?" I said uncertainly, then suddenly he kissed me. I froze, he pulled away, his eyes wide. "Fuck, Sorry Frank! I-I'll just... I'll just go!" he said standing up, I grabbed one of his hands.

He stared at me, I started back, "D-Dont leave m-me" I stuttered. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, I glanced at the clock and smiled, tilting my head so I could see him, I stood on my tiptoes and whispered, "Happy New Year" before kissing him. Suddenly the door flew open, and two gasps sounded, I pulled away quickly, or tried to, I couldn't cause Gerard had wrapped his arms around me, then suddenly, "Oh my fucking god!" came Rays voice. I blushed heavily. I looked at Gerard, he was grinning like a madman, "Happy New Year Mother-fuckers!" he said, I smiled, "Happy New Year!" I said as well, suddenly we were both embraced in a group hug, "Group hug!" Yelled Ray, Mikey was smiling as well, we all hugged.

This... This was the best New Years yet!


End file.
